muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Schwarzesmarken
Schwarzesmarken '''(シュヴァルツェスマーケン) is a series set in the Alternative universe, during the early years of the BETA invasion. It replaced the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse serialization in the Tech Gian magazine. The series is written by '''Hiroki Uchida and illustrated by CARNELIAN. The series was followed in Tech Gian by it's prequel, Bernhard im Schatten. Plot Summary The story follows the East German Army's 666th TSF Squadron in its battles and political conflicts in 1983, during the BETA's westward push into Europe. The 666th TSF Squadron Schwarzesmarken (Black Marks) are a special-response unit tasked with assaulting BETA forces through unconventional tactics; specifically, they target Laser- and Heavy Laser-class BETA to deny their enemy the immense ranged firepower of those particular species. Their orders are given the topmost priority, such that it is common practice for the 666th to ignore allied distress calls that will result in deviation from their original mission, even if only for a short moment. Events Moonlight Night Incident: A failed coup d'etat five years prior to Schwarzesmakren where anti-establishment officers tried to bring down the German SUP and Stasi. The ringleader was Katia's father. Main Characters Theo Avatar.png|'Theodor Eberbach' The main protagonist of Schwarzesmarken; unreliable expositor extraordinaire; very heavily hinted to be the Master|link=Theodor Eberbach Irisdina Avatar.png|'Irisdina Bernhard' the CO of the 666th TSF Squadron. A decorated war hero of the Poland retreat, and called "The Ice Queen" by some due to her cold personality. Loves to tell bad jokes.|link=Irisdina Bernhard Katia Avatar.png|'Katia Waldheim' Idealistic, token mini-moe mascot who came to East Germany to find out what happened to her family; ends up staying to tear down the Berlin Wall.|link=Katia Waldheim Lise Avatar.png|'Lise Hohenstein' Theodor's adopted younger sister, who later joins the 666th TSF Squadron; extremely in love with Theodor, but has a dark and torrid past.|link=Lise Hohenstein Gretel Avatar.png|'Gretel Jeckeln' Commissar attached to the 666th with high political skills but just average piloting skills.|link=Gretel Jeckeln Annete Avatar.png|'Anett Hosenfeld' Suffers from PTSD after having 3 of her best friends killed in the first 3 days of their first deployment as part of the 666th, which she comes to blame upon Theo. Later, loses, her childhood friend, Inghilde, compounding the above.|link=Anett Hosenfeld Pham Avatar.png|'Pham Thi Lan' Serves as Irisdina's executive officer; a 2nd generation immigrant of Vietnamese descent; often acts as an older sister to other members of her squad.|link=Pham Thi Lan Sylwia Avatar.png|'Sylwia Krzasińska' An aloof pilot with trust issues hailing from Poland. Is in a relationship with Walther Kruger.|link=Sylwia Krzasińska Walther Avatar.png|'Walter Kruger' Irisdina's staff officer and acquaintance of Jurgen Bernhard; worked his way up from a non-commissioned rank. Mentors his younger compatriots.|link=Walter Kruger Kirke Avatar.png|'Circe Steinhoff' Granddaughter of a famous West German fighter pilot, she bears a hatred of East Germany in many ways.|link=Circe Steinhoff Beatrix Avatar.png|'Beatrix Brehme' Irisdina's former childhood friend, rival, and almost sister-in-law; now is her nemesis and leads the Stasi's Werewolf TSF battalion.|link=Beatrix Brehme 1E497CFD.png|'Farka' Lise's direct subordinate and wingman; has great respect and admiration for Lise Hohenstein.|link=Farka Axmann Avatar.png|'Heinz Axmann' Beatrix's direct commander and leader of the Moscow Faction; an all around swell guy.|link=Heinz Axmann Michael Avatar.png|'Michael Sohne' Axmann's fanatically devoted right hand man.|link=Michael Sohne Schmidt Avatar.png|'Erich Schmidt' The Sinister Minister of the Stasi.|link=Erich Schmidt Kurt Avatar.png|'Kurt Griebel' Main protagonist of Steel Tombstone; finds himself in command of a fortress under siege from the BETA when his path crosses with Katia Waldheim|link=Kurt Griebel Heim Avatar.png|'Franz Heim' One of Alfred Strachwitz's colleagues; leads the Western Theatre Forces and throws in his lot with the anti-stasi rebellion; generally considered to be somewhat ineffectual and uncharismatic by his own admission|link=Franz Heim Suzy Avatar.png|'Suzy Zap' Leader of the partisans and one of its most zealous and ruthless members; will use civilians to mask forces and executes prisoners; her bang covers an Axmann inflicted scar|link=Suzy Zap Jurgbernhard.jpg|'Jürgen Bernhard' Hero of Bernhard im Schatten and proof why you should avoid bad ends; legendary ace of aces of East Germany, propagator of laserjagd, Irisdina's older brother, and Beatrix Brehme's tru luv. Brought down by his nemesis, Heinz Axmann, and is dead by the start of Schwarzesmarken.|link=Jürgen Bernhard Light Novel The story is told across seven volumes, and was first published in Tech Gian. The volume and chapter names are as following: |-|Vol. 1= Title: To the Ground of the Dead Corpses (released 30/05/2011, ISBN 978-4-04-727306-1) #Chapter 1 - Ground Red from Slaughter #Chapter 2 - Girl Who Came from the West #Chapter 3 - Under the Gray Sky #Chapter 4 - For Whom is that Right Hand? |-|Vol. 2= Title: To the End of Pure Desire (released 30/09/2011, ISBN 978-4-04-727528-7) #Chapter 5 - While Waiting For the storm #Chapter 6 - Moment of Parting #Chapter 7 - In the Pot of Blood and Corpses #Chapter 8 - Promise Again #Chapter 9 - Never Forget (original publication title - "At Least Until Winter's End") |-|Vol. 3= Title: To Beyond the Vast Purgatory (released 30/03/2012, ISBN 978-4-04-727932-2) #Chapter 10 - Sparing the Horrors of War Part I #Chapter 11 - Sparing the Horrors of War Part II #Chapter 12 - Lis from Across the Border #Chapter 13 - Baltic Strike Part I #Chapter 14 - Baltic Strike Part II #Chapter 15 - Baltic Strike Part III #Chapter 16 - However, Only Some Courage Part I #Chapter 17 - However, Only Some Courage Part II |-|Vol. 4= Title: To the Unforgiven Vow (released 29/10/2012, ISBN 978-4-04-728419-7) #Chapter 18 - Turning the Table #Chapter 19 - Feelings at Twilight #Chapter 20 - Whiteout #Chapter 21 - Last Storm Part I #Chapter 22 - Last Storm Part II #Chapter 23 - Last Storm Part III |-|Vol. 5= Title: Inside the Crimson Funeral Bell (released 30/03/2013, ISBN 978-4-04-728802-7) #Chapter 24 - Piercing the Shining Sky #Chapter 25 - It's Almost as if it's a Fairy-tale #Chapter 26 - Her Life Story Part I #Chapter 27 - Her Life Story Part II #Chapter 28 - Her Life Story Part III |-|Vol. 6= Title: From the Bitter Rivalry Hereafter (released 12/12/2013, ISBN 978-4-04-729297-0) #Chapter 29 - Black Ripple #Chapter 30 - Your Name Is... #Chapter 31 - Path From Which You Can Not Return #Chapter 32 - Unforgiven Life #Chapter 33 - Scraping #Chapter 34 - Memories of You Part I #Chapter 35 - Memories of You Part II |-|Vol. 7= (released 29/03/2014, ISBN 978-4-04-729528-5) #Chapter 36 - Last Gamble (originally published as "Last Storm") #Chapter 37 - His and Her's Fourteen Verses Part I #Chapter 38 - His and Her's Fourteen Verses Part II #Chapter 39 - Fear's Limits, Emotion's Limits #Chapter 40 - Don't Give Up on Your Wish #Chapter 41 - Promise --- And Yet, You... #Epilogue Various short stories featuring the same characters and setting, which were first published along with the TSFIA series collection in the Cross Operation books, were later compiled into two additional volumes called "Schwarzesmarken Requieum". |-|Requiem Vol. 1= Title: Prayer (released 30/07/2012, ISBN 978-4-04-728214-8) #In the City of Death #A Flower on Scorched Earth - Reason for Happiness #Steel Grave Shurtvenberg 1981 #Anett's Melancholy |-|Requiem Vol. 2= Title: Wish (released 29/07/2013, ISBN 978-4-04-729014-3) #For the Two who Can't Go Home #I Wonder, About Those Days of Happiness... #A Smile's Worth #Circe's Disaster Visual Novel A VN adaptation of the story was confirmed by age to be in development, with an expected release date of late 2015. In May 2015, Age announced that the VN will be split into 2 parts. The first VN, Schwarzesmarken: Kouketsu no Monshou (シュヴァルツェスマーケン 紅血の紋章), was released on the 27th of November, 2015, covering the events of Volume 1 to Volume 3 of the Light Novel. The second VN, titled Schwarzesmarken: Martyrs (シュヴァルツェスマーケン 殉教者たち), is set to be release on the 28th of October, 2016 and will have three routes: Katia, Irisdina, and Lise. Anime An anime adaptation of the series has been announced to be adapted by ixtl and Liden Films due for release in January 2016. It will follow the storyline of the LN. Trivia * The title "Schwarzesmarken" is wrong written in German word, but this is intentional. In the story, an Soviet officer decided this name for the Unit. The correct german word would be "schwarzer Fleck" (black spot) or "schwarzes Zeichen" (black sign). External Links *Official LN Website *Official VN Website *Official Anime Website *Alternative Project LN Translation Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken) Category:Novel Category:Games